


Erica Flowers

by dyke (eriicaceae)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby implied, Angst, Drabble, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriicaceae/pseuds/dyke
Summary: Alan is happy to finally have a peaceful night to himself with a book and a cup of tea.But you don't always get what you want, do you?





	Erica Flowers

Eric was heading out to go to the pub with some work buddies after making sure Alan would be alright. Alan had decided to stay home, reassuring Eric that yes, he was going to be fine and yes, he can take care of himself. Satisfied, Eric stepped outside and with a ‘See you later!’ and a ‘I’ll be back soon!’ he closed the door and went on his way.

Alan had chosen to wait for Eric on the couch. Making himself comfortable with a cup of tea and a book, he began to read. It was peaceful and uninterrupted for a few hours until he felt a familiarly terrifying pain in his chest. He dropped his book and clutched his chest as he doubled over and cried out in agony. His mind began to race with so many thoughts as the attack went on.

_Please come home soon Eric._

_I don’t want to go through this by myself._

_Oh god, it hurts so bad._

_Please… ___

__Then, the pain started to fade. As Alan’s breathing became steadier, he relaxed his body and slumped against the couch cushions. He knew that it had only just begun though, and that a second wave would come. Perhaps he would be lucky and it would stop at two, but he doubted it. He focused on his breathing for a minute or so, and then came more searing pain. His body convulsed as he grabbed tightly to the shirt fabric covering his chest. He cried out, hoping that Eric, someone, anyone would come walking through the front door to comfort him through this suffering. But his silent prayers went unheard. He stayed this way, clutching his chest as tears ran down his cheeks, for what seemed like an eternity._ _

__Wash. Rinse. Repeat._ _

__The attack had stopped entirely now, and Alan was drained of all energy he had had prior. He couldn’t find the strength in himself to walk to his bedroom, so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the sweet nothingness of sleep to embrace him._ _

__And as he fell asleep, just like the meaning of the erica flowers, he felt loneliness._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote in order to dip my toes into the waters of writing! Any constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
